The invention is based on a pneumatic diaphragm control as described herein and finally claimed. Diaphragm control members of this type of construction, used in boost-pressure dependent full-load stops, are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,044 and from the publication by Robert Bosch GmbH, Stuttgart, Federal Republic of Germany, "Diesel Injection Installation Speed Governors for Series-Type Injection Pumps", VDT-UBT 210/1 dated Sept. 30, 1975, p. 41, FIG. 91, and a diaphragm control member of a similar construction has been known from the publication by Robert Bosch GmbH, "Diesel Injection Installation" VDT-UBP 001/15 dated Apr. 30, 1973, p. 16, FIG. 20, wherein the starting and end positions of the push rod, as well as the bias of the resetting spring, can be adjusted by separate adjusting members to determine the beginning and end as well as the pressure range of the boost-pressure dependent correction of the full-load quantity. However, these devices have the disadvantage that, in the event of a subsequent correction of the starting position, which is frequently necessary to effect the adaptation of the full-load quantity without boost pressure, that is, the intake quantity, there is also a change in the end position of the push rod and consequently in the full-load quantity under full boost pressure, that is, the so-called boost quantity, or the effective pressure range. As a result, these values must be readjusted after changing the intake quantity adjustment.